Song
Personality Bolder than both of her sisters, Song is not afraid of speaking her mind when things really get on her nerves. She is defiant in following just anyone's orders and likes things done her own way. Even so, she does have a playful streak in taking challenges to prove herself. She is strictly loyal to the Skeleton Gang and prefers them. History Song and her sister, Hazel, were born in their parents' first litter in the Southern Pack. Hazel had been quick to be one of those pups who shied away from others and didn't do much. In contrast, Song took on the role of being the bolder one even if she knew how to keep her mouth shut. Both her mother and father tried to get Hazel to open up, but Song didn't need to worry about that as she took to wanting to learn once she was able to. She learned early on alongside her sister that they weren't able to have the same privileges as the Northern Pack. They didn't have prey-rich land and she found herself hungry on multiple occasions. Song stuck by Hazel's side and shared food with her as much as they could, but as they got older Song got more annoyed by her sister's skittish behavior and grew more distant from her as she put more focus on growing stronger and trying to keep from starving to death. She grew bolder and frustrated in living life this way the longer she had to deal with it. Song was tired of living among the pack and yet life never seemed to get better. Their parents would intervene and scold her because she was acting up. Especially when she started to hear about the Skeleton Gang. Song started to become convinced that perhaps living with the gang would be better than staying with the main pack. Hazel would try to get her to stop and just stay with her and their parents, but she did not want to listen to her weak sister. One day, Song told Hazel that she would be out hunting and would return soon. Their mother had fallen ill and she knew that her sister would be doing what she could in helping take care of her to bring her back to health. She was glad that Hazel didn't appear to think anything of it. Because she had a plan. That was the day that Song had left and never returned. She worked through the initiation tests in order to get the right to call herself a member of the Skeleton Gang. She was stubborn about going through with it and didn't give up until she could prove herself worthy of being with the gang. She passed the tests and joined their ranks with her head held high in pride. She didn't come into contact with her family again. She had picked up word for when her parents had died and taken a few moments to herself to grieve for them properly before shaking it off and moving on with her life. She didn't know that before they had died they had another pup. Echo is the little sister she doesn't know she has. Song had started to hang around Claw a little bit as she found him a little amusing for her. They went on a hunting challenge once with the promise if she won that he would do something she wanted and that if Claw won then she would have to admit that he was right that smaller prey was harder to find. Family Tree Song's Family Tree Quotes "I think I'm fine. After all, strong wolves don't need a lot of help for a simple hunt." - Song to Claw when told she could bring a hunting partner to help her. "I'm gonna kick his tail." - Song to herself about the challenge with Claw. Trivia Song wasn't planned on having any siblings, but it was later decided that Hazel and Song were her siblings. Category:Clash of the Wolves Category:Skeleton Members Category:Skeleton Gang